


What Happens in Vegas

by Rainne



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Banned Together Bingo 2020, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: Tony likes women.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	What Happens in Vegas

Tony likes redheads.

He also likes blondes and brunettes.

Tony likes _women._ And one of the best places to find women is in Vegas.

Fortunately for Tony, Vegas also offers a plethora of the rest of the things Tony likes: gambling, alcohol, the occasional eight ball, money and the trappings thereof, and all those other things that really make up _the good life._

So when he gets the chance – _whenever_ he gets the chance – he makes his way up from Malibu and hits the casinos. His favorite is the Bellagio, but he’ll hit any of the joints on the Strip; it doesn’t really matter. As long as the dice and the women are hot, Tony’s in.

He knows he’s difficult. He knows that his friends – well, Rhodey – and his close employees – Pepper – find him hard to deal with on the best of days. He just can’t be bothered to care. Neither of them is going anywhere. Well, Pepper might, if he ever pushes her beyond the bounds of the extremely competitive salary she more than earns.

He’s honestly not sure why Rhodey keeps putting up with him, but that’s Rhodey for you.

He’s getting off topic.

He likes women. He likes what they do to him, with him, for him. He especially likes what this particular blonde is doing to him right now; he lets his head fall back onto the back of the couch and moans softly when her tongue does something pretty magical and he tries to remember if he’s paying her or if she came up with him just because.

He can’t remember. He supposes he’ll know in the morning if his wallet is missing when he wakes up.

Did he even catch her name?

Doesn’t matter.

He starts to reach down and run his hand through her hair but then he realizes he’s holding a rocks glass in that hand; instead of touching her, he takes a drink of some of the best Scotch he’s ever had and moans again, both at the flavor and at his rising arousal. Hooker or not, she’s good at what she does. He wishes he’d caught her name.

When he’s done here, he’s heading back downstairs to the craps table.

Of course, he’s not _supposed_ to go to the craps table; he’s _supposed_ to go to some stupid ceremony and accept some stupid award, but honestly, the thing doesn’t matter. Sure, he promised Rhodey he’d show up, but Rhodey at this point should know better than to put any stock into any promises Tony makes that involve making effort. Tony doesn’t do effort.

Well, not outside the workshop anyway. But then, what he does inside the workshop doesn’t really take _effort._ It’s more like the magical outgrowth of his brain, spilling out from under his hands as he makes things and then makes them _better_. That’s not effort; that’s just fun.

With a groan, he comes, and the blonde pulls back, spitting on the hardwood floor. It’s a little classless, but Tony doesn’t really care.

She gets up off her knees and holds out a hand. Definitely a hooker, then. He digs into his pocket and hands her a wad of hundreds, not even bothering to count them. She stops in the bathroom to clean herself up before letting herself out of the suite.

Tony waits a few minutes and then cleans himself up before he heads back downstairs. The dice are waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "hookers & gambling".


End file.
